Love Somebody
by SecretFan1103
Summary: First fanfic ever! Quinn is the new girl when she arrives at McKinley she's kind of warned about resident players Santana and Puck. Will she fall for ones games or will it end up being true love. Bad summary i know. Quinntana endgame
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys so this is my first Fanfic ever. Its a rough start but please you know read it and let me known what you think. Should I give up all hope now and abandon ship or stick it out and keep going? Thank you so much for your time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did I'd be dating Santana! **

Here I am in my first day of MHS this marks my 3rd school in 2 years. We are a rather complicated family which causes us to have to move around a lot. Granted last time was my fault but we will get into that later.

Walking down these new halls I notice there's a lot different groups here. Everyone standing and talking with their own kind of kids. You've got your Jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, and stoners basically you name it they got it. Feels kind of like a cliché place. Complete opposite of my last school which was an all girls school where everyone was taught and expected to act the same and to never express ones personal differences. So everyone just kind of fell into line. Anyways so maybe cliché isnt so bad.

As I'm making my way to what I assume is the office I get stopped by a fuzzy haired kid with a microphone and a minion with a camera in my face. He instantly starts bombarding me with questions "You're the new girl, Quinn Fabray? I'm Jacob Ben Israel schools known blogger. I get all the latest scoops and details on what's going on in the halls of McKinley high. Who have you met? Got your eyes on anyone yet?" What a little creep I think to myself. And how does he know my name, I literally just got here. I'm not even sure if my papers have fully transferred over yet. After processing his babble I speak up " Yeah um why do you know my name? And do you always speak so fast? Slow it down and breathe!" With an even creepier smile he answers "Like I said I know everything. It'll be interesting watching your progress here. And to see who lands you first. Santana or Puck. My money's on Puck. You seem like the bad boy type. Your innocent looks don't fool me Quinn Fabray! " gross now he's practically foaming out the mouth. "What are you talking about lands me first? This school into some kind of sick games? And Santana or Puck who are they?" I asked confused. "You'll soon learn I have to go there's Tina and Mike." He rushes down the hall towards an Asian couple who I would assume to be Tina and Mike.

After shaking his odd presence I finally make my way to the office in hopes to get my classes and get on my way. There's a sweet girl behind the counter kind of Mousie if you ask me. Her name is Marley, she offers to guide me to my first class and then doesn't say much after that. My first class is history, which I don't mind in fact it's one of my best subjects. I get to the door and pause for a moment my nerves are starting to kick in at this point nothing worse than walking into a class late and new. I take a breath and step in and sure enough everyone's eyes shoot up and stare at me. The teacher Ms. Brown sits her book down and walks over to me, I hand her my schedule, she looks it over and then "Hmm class it seems as if we have a new student Quinn, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Like walking in and standing here isn't awkward enough she now expects me to introduce myself to a group of staring strangers. Hell no! Is what I'm wanting to say. Regardless of what I think I smile and give them my attention. "Hello my name is Quinn Fabray I just moved here from Oklahoma and yeah..." I hear whispers from the back of the room where I noticed two cheerleaders sitting a blonde and a Latin. A gorgeous and stunning Latin I should say. I shyly look away towards Ms. Brown who says thank you and points me towards my seat. Which with my luck is right next to the cheerleaders.

I took my seat to the right of the Latin who was now looking at me with what I felt like was eye rapping me while she spoke to the blonde. I tried to ignore her but I couldn't help but capture her eyes. Ugh so damn sexy! I take my seat and turn to the guy next to me who instantly spoke up "Hi we haven't met yet my name is Kurt Hummel! Might I say I love your dress!" I was wearing a white sundress with a yellow belt. Simple but cute none the less. "Thank you! I like your..." I paused he's wearing so much it's hard to pin point on thing. "Your hat it's really nice and the red feather really makes it pop!" He smiles and claps his hands with over joy " Yay another gal who knows her fashion accessories! I can tell you and I will be great friends. So dish what's caught your eye so far. Or should I say who?" I instantly peak over my shoulder to the Latin who is now filing away at her nails. "Um no one really, I haven't gotten to see much. Or meet anyone other than some guy named Jacob." Kurt's smile turns into disgust. "Jacob Ben Israel, ugh he's the worst, him and his lying blog. I don't see how anyone reads that stuff. What all did he say did he hit on you?" Seems we share similar feelings on this guy. "No no he just knew who I was which was creepy and then he said he couldn't wait to see who ended up landing me. Puck or Santana? No idea what he meant though" before Kurt could speak a new voice arouse a raspy voice with fire, the voice of sex! "Lady Hummel did I just hear my name? Someone trying to conjure up auntie Snix Because you know I hate when my names in people's mouths without my permission!" The Latin snaps. I turn around to see her leaning closer to me glaring at Kurt. "No Santana, Quinn was just asking about you. Who you were is all!" Well great now that Kurt threw me under the bus I'm more nervous. "Oh so new girl gots a thing for auntie Snix does she? Well I'm Santana Lopez resident bad ass!" She says extending a hand to me. I'm shacking as I grab it hoping she doesn't notice. " I'm Quinn Fabray, and i don't have a thing for you, I've just heard about you today is all." She smiles and replies " well doesn't surprise me everyone knows me or wants to at least, but I don't believe the not into me thing judging by the eye banging you gave me as soon as you walked into the room. But tell your self whatever you needs to babe!" Before i could respond the bell rung and her and the blonde bounced out arm in arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thank you guys for the reads!**

**Means a lot**

**I am sorry for all the errors I suppose I should have paid more attention in school! **

**I hope its enjoyable so far. **

After history Kurt promised to meet back up with me at lunch and fill me in on everything with Santana. I went about my next few classes lost as ever and having to bare more awkward introductions. I will admit I did meet a few decent people however. Rachel berry stuck out the most we shared Spanish together, it's our class right before lunch. She told me that her and Kurt are like conjoined at the hip so she offered to escort me to lunch. I'm not really sure our spanish teacher Mr. Shue knows what he's actually teaching us so paying attention doesn't seem needed. I tried to get Rachel to fill me in some about Santana and Puck but she says if Kurt wants to be the one to dish the gossip then she better not step in. So instead I was forced into conversations about show choir and Broadway. I've learned she lives and breathes Broadway, has two gay dads, and seems to have landed the schools quarter back. I'm a little impressed but at the same time man this girl can talk. We've avoided the subject of me at least! Yay I should say!

After class she showed me my locker, I would have found it before but with having to find my classes I'd decided the timing was off. In the hallway someone caught my eye a tall, built, Mohawk guy talking to a group of girls. He had all the girls practically drooling over him. I'll admit he isn't too bad on the eyes. I guess he noticed me looking in his direction because he flashed me a smile and wink! "That's puck, your classic douche bag ladies man, he's known for humping and dumping girls." Says Rachel as she walk up beside me following my eye trail. "Thought you couldn't give me any information without Kurt going first." I say with a laugh as she gestures me towards the lunch room doors. We get our trays and find Kurt waving us down like a chipper mad man! He's sitting with a few kids i recognized from my classes and the Asian couple known as Mike and Tina. "Everyone this is Quinn. Quinn this is everyone!" Says Rachel as we grab our seats across from Kurt. "Hi I'm Artie, that's Mercedes, Mike and Tina." Says the adorable looking boy in the chair. "Nice to meet you all." I smile. Everyone goes about their lunches and talking about some glee club when I decide to make Kurt tell me about the famous Puck and Santana. "Oh yeah I forgot. Must have slipped my mind." He chuckles before continuing " Well she's top cheerio and he's on the football team, they used to date or rather hook up until she had a big blow out and confessed she was gay. Everyone was good with it surprisingly, there were a few boys who thought they could change her and Puck was a little shocked at first but it all played out well in the end. Now they have become like major players and compete to see who can screw what girl first, its all a big game to them and the poor girls who fall for it know what they are getting themselves into and yet still let it happen!" Kurt finished with a pleased look. "Yeah it's kind of pathetic if you ask me, can't they find love and leave the games alone hearts aren't meant to be toyed with. They disgust me!" "Can it Berry your just upset that I don't have the want or desire to go after you and puck was done with you after a heated make out session that you couldn't keep up with." The fiery words come from a familiar voice I look up and behind Kurt stands Santana and 2 other girls on each side of her all with slurpies in hand. "Santana I hardly think you..." before Rachel can even finish her sentence she's covered in red slush. "How dare you Santana we have a strick no slush rule amongst glee club members." Kurt yells out rushing to Rachel's aid. "Don't worry porcelain we have one for you and new girl here too." With that I feel the cold purple ice cover me. It burns your eyes so bad and all I can hear are gasp and laughs from all around the lunch room. Santana managed to sneak a welcome to McKinley in there. What an evil but yet extremely sexy bitch.

We managed to make it into the bathrooms with the help of Tina and Mercedes who immediately grabbed what they call a slushy recovery kit and start cleaning us up. Mercedes aided Rachel as Tina helped me starting with the gunk in my eyes then my hair. "So does this happen a lot?' I questioned "it used to but its stopped once everyone joined glee. Usually its the jocks are attacking us but sometimes Santana can be so vicious much like today I don't know what's gotten into her." Tina answers while finishing up with hair. "I told you change isn't possible from people like Satan." Mercedes adds before letting Rachel up clean as ever. Its sad that this happens to them so much they seem like good people. This school will truly take some getting used too. Rachel lends me some of her gym clothes so I can make it through the day since purple slush on a white dress kind of makes it a see through dress, I'm comfortable with my self and all but showing off my bra on day one might be a little much.

As the girls exit the bathroom I stay behind to get changed. I head into a stall when I hear the bathroom door lock shut. "Hello? Is someone out there?" I wait but get no response so I decide to peek out and am met by another pair of eyes peaking in at me. "What the hell?" Its Santana "Um creep much? Is there something else i can help you with or do you have more frozen treats to throw at me?" I snap at her. "Wow new girl calm down I just came in to check on you and see if you look as good in purple as I thought." She says in a laugh. Wow she really is crazy .

"You have the worst way of welcoming someone to school you know. A hello or muffin would have done the job a hell of a lot better than this." I'm beyond annoyed and don't feel like saying much else to her after that so i turn grab my soaked clothes and head towards the door not making it very far before her hand stops me and spins me around to where are faces meet inches away from each other. A little shocked I stare into her eyes no lie they are enchanting. So perfect and brown, her skin is so smooth and flawless! My moment is instantly killed with her words. "Well then how's this for a welcome." And in an instant she's kissing me, I pull away confused as i raise my fingers up to feel my lips. Realizing what just happened I questioned her." What the fuck was that? I don't even know you, and from what I do know about you I've heard enough to stay away from you let alone kiss you." Santana's face is puzzled at first then turns into a cocky screw it type of expression "Well you've been real interested in learning about me all day Fabray so i just thought I'd give you a first hand lesson in Santana Lopez, no need to thank me your face says enough." With that she pushes past me out the door, she's good at leaving hanging on her last words.

The last bell pulls me out of daze from the bathroom events. Needless to say this school will be eventful to me. Like nothing I've ever experienced before. I'm sure ill spend all night replaying the events with Santana. The kiss, it was out of nowhere and completely caught me off guard, though I won't be another pawn in her game to say her lips didn't feel like magic pressed against mine would be a lie. Damn this will be an interesting week.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks guys again for the reads, follows, and one review telling me to keep going lol!**

**Sometimes all it takes is one to make you push on!**

**Sorry if it's a slow story I'm working on it. I'm trying to find that wow factor that makes you want to keep reading on. **

**I have a hard time of catching my mistakes before it's published so sorry!**

**As for all mistakes those are mine! Glee is not! **

The rest of my first week at McKinley was pretty mellow to say the least. I have gotten use to the flow of things around here. I've managed to find all my classes and got to know Kurt and Rachel at lot better they have even managed to talk me into joining glee with them on Monday. They've invited me over to a sleep over at Rachel's tonight to go over my audition song, for some reason I have to audition for a club that's open to anyone who wants to join but hey whatever floats their boats! It could be a fun escape and a good chance to get to know some other kids around here. Also I think they want a chance behind closed doors to talk about what happened between Santana and me with the whole bathroom thing, I hadn't told them much I was kind of just worried she would pop up out of nowhere and over hear the conversation. Though she actually seemed to make it a point to try and avoid me all week, which though I didn't know her all too well seemed kind of odd. I did notice her laying out some game on the office girl Marley but I'm sure there is no way a sweet and shy girl like that would possibly fall for those textbook tricks.

The kiss has sat on my mind all week though I don't believe her bull about it being a lesson in her because I mean is anyone really that slutty these days? Plus I felt a little meaning behind it like some kind of emotion in it. Her lips are unforgettable as well, so soft and perfectly plump, they tasted like strawberry starburst! Mmmm…. Let's not get carried away it was still majorly uncalled for and rude to just attack a strangers lips after slushy bashing them in front of most the school. She's one of those crazy girls your mom warns you about! In a way I kind of like it!

Its 8:30 p.m. and I'm outside of Rachel's house I'm late thanks to Judy my mom and her over worrying. It took forever to convince her that its strictly a friend hang out, I had to let her know Kurt is capital G gay and Rachel is well straight as a they come. I could see the disappoint in her face when I told her Kurt was gay, although she has tried her best to be supportive of me and my lifestyle choices I know deep down she still wishes I'd be her perfect all American daughter with a husband someday sadly for her if I have it my way I'll have a gorgeous wife on my arm. I'm sure Judy will find a way to live or a bottle to help her coup.

After what felt like hours the door finally opened and Rachel stood make up brush in hand. "I hope you're not planning on using that as protection because I think I could take you!" I say pointing at the brush. "Don't be silly I was just giving Kurt a makeover while we waited for you to arrive late if I do see the clock correctly." She leads me into her charming home the walls are covered with pictures of her at random performances and family photos. It's a very modern home it almost looks like a show home, unlived in. "Hey sorry for running late family stuff you know! But thanks for still having me!" I say with a soft smile. "Hey Quinn It's about time! We've been wondering when you'd show! I'll do your make up next!" Kurt says coming down the stairs looking kind of frightening from Rachel's horrid makeup handy work. "Um I think I'll pass if I end up looking like a side show attraction." Kurt looks into the closet mirror and lets out a shrike "Oh my Rachel what did you do to me? I look like your crayon box threw up on my face!" at this point Rachel and I are both into full blown laughter. "Oh Kurt it's not that bad I thought we were just having fun not going top model makeovers, wash it off and let's just do something else besides Quinn is scared off of makeovers now anyways." I shake my head in agreement.

After Kurt gets cleaned up and I've changed into my pajamas shorts and tank top we all end up in Rachel's TV room sprawled out on the floor, sheet music and snacks everywhere. Were trying to figure out what song I should sing for glee, Rachel's vote is for a Broadway song and Kurt's is a show tune. I'm not really feeling either idea. I'm losing all hope in these two. I think it's time to get our mind off music for awhile so I throw out the subject of Santana. "So you guys remember the other day how I told you about Santana finding me in the bathrooms after the slush incident?" I've caught their attention now. "Well she kind of might have kissed me. No worries I pushed her away from me." Now they both are staring dying for me spill more. Gossip queens I swear! You've got to love them though. "Kissed you? Kind of might how do you kind of might kiss someone?" Kurt practically yells in a frantic voice. Rachel pats his leg and shushes him as I continue "Yeah I mean she did kiss me, she called it her welcoming gift a close up lessen at Santana Lopez. It caught me off guard I didn't expect nor want it to happen. We didn't even get a chance to talk really after her little speech she just walked out and now she has been avoiding me all week." After telling them I realized I am actually really bothered we haven't talked any since it happened. Really after her little speech she just walked away like it was nothing and went on about her life hitting on every girl in sight. I don't know why that bothered me so much either. I wonder if she feels like she has won her game now that she stole a kiss from me. Was that it just a prize in her game? Why do I even care I shouldn't let myself fall short to her and her wicked games. Second thought she better feel lucky she even came as close as she did because if I'd have seen it coming I would have shot her down quick. Or so I think.

Rachel waving her hand in front of my face snapped me out of thoughts. "Hey, Quinn you still with us?" I shake out of thoughts and nod at her with a slightly embarrassed smile before she continues. "I was just telling you how I think the slushing could have been a set up I'm not surprised by this at all. It fits her doing something so low, it just makes me sad that you had to fall victim to her ways." Rachel says in disgust "Rachel would know, sadly Puck practically got Rachel in the same way, he had Santana slush her during a pep assembly last year and then he flew to the rescue to be her knight in shining armor, he pulled her into the closet bathroom helped get her all cleaned up and then went in for the kiss, poor Rachel, remember you actually fell for it at first, up until he wanted to let his hands travel a little far down south!" The whole time Kurt was telling me his story Rachel's face got redder and redder by the second you would have thought she was about to explode. "Poor girl got so freaked out she ran out the bathroom right into Santana and a few other cheerios just waiting for the outcome, only to slush her once again. I thought she would never recover!" I laughed I didn't mean too. It's sad and messed up but something about it caught a giggle from me. After his story Rachel left the room in tears. Kurt and I both just kind of sat there in silence. Now I feel like an ass.

After some time I went up to Rachel's room to check on her but she told me she was fine and just wanted to get some rest so I let her be. Opening old wounds isn't the type of thing anyone wants to deal with especially one like that.

The next morning I woke up to Kurt humming along to a song on his phone. I threw a pillow at him to attempt to silence him. "Hey what was that for?" he yells "Do you realize that some people are still trying to sleep and being woken up by you singing some Madonna sing isn't my idea of a wakeup call!" I sleepishly add. I give up sleep won't be possible; I check my phone and its only 8:15 what is wrong with this boy! "See Fabray with an attitude like that it makes me not want to share the latest gossip with you, and this sweetie is good it's about your lip lock buddy and a certain office aid!" I shoot up at his words. Could Marley have really fallen for Santana's ways? "I thought that would catch your attention Q! Well Mercedes brother's cousins friend lives across the street from Marley and says she was dropped off at 6:45 this morning by a black Mustang gt known to be driven by a Fiery Latin. Need I say more?" my jaw must have hit the floor because Kurt's face was puzzled at my reaction. "Wow Q close it up or a bird might fly in there. You okay? Told it was great buzz." I quickly changed my expression "Is Marley even into girls? Such a sweet girl I would have never picked her falling for someone like Santana." I questioned "Does it matter I mean its Santana Lopez, she's like sex on a stick, she turns em even if for one night, Hell I've even caught myself checking her out a time or two and I'm mega gay! The point is she like crack one taste and your hooked all she has to do is flash a smile in your direction and it's a sealed deal. I'm honestly surprised you didn't give in, no offense though!"

Give in? She's not that good and I can hold own.

The rest of the day at Rachel's was kind of a drag she clearly wasn't over the conversation we had the night before so it was just awkward. Even though I didn't find a song I just choose to dismiss myself early from her place I can figure out a song on my own.

Once I got home from Rachel's my phone goes off notifying me of a text. It's from an unknown number.

**Unknown 4:15 p.m.: Hey Quinn its Santana. Hang out with me tonight! And we can talk about the other day. I know it's been on your mind.**

**Quinn to Santana 4:16: How did you get my number? Creep status to a new level!**

**Santana to Quinn 4:17: Does it matter? And it's not creepy! So want to hang out?**

This girl is unbelievable why in the world would I want to give her my time? After she embarrasses me in front of the school then attacks me with her lips? I bet saying yes would land me in the same place as Rachel. I can't put myself through that, it's decided I won't give her the satisfaction.

**Quinn to Santana 4:40: I don't see that being a good idea with our history and your track record. But thanks I'd rather stay home and read a book or something. **

**Santana to Quinn 4:45: Come on Quinn I'd really like to apologize, what I did wasn't cool. Promise that's it. Let me show you I'm not that big of an ass.**

Damn her I was sure of saying no but now she has to try and change my mind. Maybe it'll be okay. She might not be that bad, I mean after all I'm only going off of what other people say of her and a onetime slip up. I should be able to make up my own mind about her right.

**Quinn to Santana 4:55: my place 7:30.**

**Santana to Quinn 4:55: Great it's a date!**

**Quinn to Santana 4:56: Not a date! Just a redo meet!**

What did I just get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I am super sorry for this chapter **

**1 I planned to post sooner but life caught up with me. Work sucks!**

**2 this chapter probably sucks. **

**3 it's late right now so I'm half asleep writing this!**

**Also I got my computer back so I was able to make it not look so cluttered unlike the past chapters I hope it works out. **

**But thank you guys again for the follows, fav's, and reviews! **

How can someone so gorgeous be so evil, I mean this is probably going to be the worst night in my entire life. Why did I agree to let her come over again? If she was willing to do terrible things at school how in the world can I expect any less in my own home, she probably wants to come over so she can snap a few pictures when I'm not looking and then pass them off as if we hooked up or something for her little game. Ugh I should just call the whole thing off, she can just apologize over text or something, If all else we could even reschedule this into an open and public place. Anywhere but here alone in my house.

Before I have the chance to make and actual choice my phone rings, its Kurt! Should I answer? He probably wants to know why I left so early, or maybe he wants to hang out. Should I tell him the reason I why I can't if he asks, what would he think? He would probably think that he was right and I did need another Santana fix, but I don't, she's not that smooth. Crap ill answer anyways.

"Hey Kurt."

"Quinn! Hey! OMG I didn't think you'd answer I thought you'd be too consumed in a certain Latin's lips!"

How could he possibly know I planned on seeing Santana tonight? This boy must keep tabs on people's phones.

"Excuse me?" is all I can say

"Well word is that Santana asked you out tonight and you've said yes! I thought you weren't into her games? Is she there now? Oh no did I interrupt something?" his voice rose into a girly shirk at the end.

"Gross no! She didn't ask me out; she just asked if she could come over to apologize for her actions this week. And I am not into her or her games!"

I hear a knock at the door, which must be her! I can feel myself getting nervous, why I have no idea, without thought I tell Kurt bye before i even heared what he was saying and threw down my phone ending the call. I peeked out and sure enough there she was, she looked cute in relaxed clothing , I have only seen her in her cheerios uniform so sweats and a hoodie is a welcomed change though her legs are killer in those skirts and her butt ….. Wow not a place to let myself go before we hang out. I gather my thoughts and open the door. God she's gorgeous.

"Damn farmers daughter took you long enough to open the door, I thought Christmas would come before you!" and with that all physical attraction went out the door.

"Hey nice to see you too Santana! Would you like to come in and join me in the living room?" and with that I turned and made my way over to the living room, after moment Santana followed me in.

"Look Quinn I'm sorry that was a shit way to start this off but in my defense it did take you awhile to get to the door even after I watched you peek out at me. Is everything okay?"

"Yes of course I just wasn't sure of who was at the door and then I…. well never mind you're inside now right"

I think she can tell I'm embarrassed

"Your right know worries Q! And thank you by the way for allowing me to come over, it means a lot to me." She offers a smile and takes a seat on the couch next to me before continuing

"Which reminds me to get to the point before you throw me out, okay, look I am sorry really sorry for the slushy incident and I am even sorrier for kissing you like that! With the slushy thing I just felt like my ego got in the way and I needed to show some order since you were freely asking everyone questions about me, I thought it'd be best to show who I was or at least who they were saying I was. And then the kiss I don't even know where that came from I went in to check on you with pure intentions of making sure you was okay, I felt terrible for what I did I instantly regretted it." Santana then looked down and started fumbling with her hands, she looks as if she's trying to gather her thoughts and figure out the right thing to say.

"from the moment you stepped into that Spanish class room I knew you were going to change things up around here and it scared me I don't know how or why but it did, not in a title fearing type of way but in a way I can't yet put my hands on and then next thing I know I'm watching you change in the bathrooms and I found myself wanting to taste you, your lips I mean so after we talked and you turned to walk away I felt I couldn't let you leave without getting that taste and I went for it. I don't know what came over me that's not how I normally handle things. I'm sorry Quinn I am. Please don't think poorly of me or let the things you hear get to your head nothing is as it seems in the halls of McKinley."

I don't know if this is a part of her games or if she is sincere but what I do know is whatever it is its working, I feel so deeply for her right now the passion behind her words feel so real the expression in her face was so raw and it all feels so true. She even has a tear in her eye while speaking to me, damn she's good.

"So the badass isn't so bad!" I tease to break tension

"A sheep in lions clothing." She bites her bottom lip. I'm falling for the game or whatever this is.

Santana starts to lean in towards me, she's staring straight at my lips I can't help but to bite my lips and lean into her, before our lips touch she whispers in and says "I brought a few movies, would you like to watch one before I go?" and then she pulls back with that evil smirk returned to her face. Shit she has me right where she wants me. Damn this is going to be a challenge.

We spend the whole movie sitting close, no space between us, our legs brush together, are hands keep finding ways to touch, we never hold hands but every time we touch I feel the heat between us, Kurt's right it's like crack a little taste and you'll crave more. I'm craving hard!

The movie has come to an end and I can see her starting together things up to leave, I panic I want her to stay for just a little bit longer.

"Hey you don't have to go, you could stay longer and eat, pizza or something!" why is my voice shaking when I speak to her

"I'd love to stay and eat Quinn!" there it is again that smile, it's so sexy. "But I really should get going its late and I have to go to church with me Abuela tomorrow." I frown id really love more time with her.

"But I can come back tomorrow afterwards! I'll be yours for the whole day if you'd like."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you better, so you wouldn't mind?" I ask shyly

"I wouldn't mind it at all." And with that we head towards the door, I want to touch her any contact at all would do. Luckily she leans in to offer a hug, its long and lingers her hands her around my waist, she pulls back while still holding on, were again so close and staring eye to eye, I think she could probably hear my heart pumping though my chest.

Sadly we break apart and she walks out the door and looks back and says "I can't wait to see you tomorrow Q"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**This chapter should fill you in on Santana's thought.**

**It's not too long of a chapter just kind of trying to answer some questions I may have left open.**

**ThereIsOnlyOneFancyPants I hope this helps!**

**I still do not own Glee! **

Santana's POV:

Truth be told I could have stayed longer, and I would have too! I actually enjoyed spending a little time with Quinn, but with Puck blowing up my phone I had no choice but to leave. He was checking tabs on how the plan was working out. I told his smug ass that it was already a done deal, with the way Quinn asks about me and can't seem to keep her eyes off of me I knew I could have her melting in my hands. All I needed was one perfect apology, I knew all I had to do was push out a few tears and look all deeply into her eyes, girls love that shit!

After the drive home and I got all settled in I decided I should return one of Pucks many calls! This boy has waiting issues I swear!

"12 missed calls really dude? Where's the fire?" I ask

"Did you close the deal, or do you need daddy Puck to swoop in and show you how it's done?" I can hear the confidence in his tone, well too bad I'm about to shoot that down

"Negative ghost rider, Auntie Snix has this under control, Quinn is practically foaming out the mouth for me, she watches my every move and hangs on every word I speak, so calm yourself, this one is all mine!" emphasis on the Mine!

"Well you better hope so because come Monday if you haven't gotten her in the sack then I will!"

"Good luck with that one bro I would have had her tonight if you would have stopped calling me! But it's cool I'm going back tomorrow and I'll be sure to seal the deal!" with that I end the call! I love getting the last words in!

Replaying the night in my head id say things were falling into place pretty well! She was sold as soon as I walked through the door! And if I keep it up by tomorrow night she will be begging to hope into bed with me. Besides I have to get her, I can't stand the thought of Puck being the one to have her instead. It wouldn't sit right with me; he wouldn't take anytime or care with her, he'd get his and be gone. I however wouldn't do that I mean I have before but I don't know she would deserve a little more than just that, I'm not saying id stay and cuddle up afterwards but I wouldn't want her to feel broken and used, although that is kind of what we are doing to her. It's not like I'm trying to make her fall in love, just in lust! Am I feeling bad about this right now? No Santana Lopez has no feelings for girls in this game, that's the rules don't feel just ….fun! I should just shake the thought and feelings, I'll just go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day.

I woke up to texts from puck reminding me of the mission and how he doesn't mind taking over at all considering how he thinks I can't handle and I quote "A fine piece of ass like that". He should really take a look at our running records because although Fabray may be all time on the top charts there were a few contenders that I might add I've landed them all! He goes for the simpler quite type that would love a night with a bad boy, for instants Marley the poor sweet girl, he took her out, boozed her up and would have went for it if she didn't pass out drunk at some college party they went too. Puck is an ass but he isn't the type to do something to a passed out girl, now drunk that's another story, anyways he ended up calling me asking me what to do, so I went and got her brought her back to my place and took care of her till she woke up and then dropped her off at home at like 6am. Damn I'm a good friend!

Once church was over my Abuele asked me over to eat.

"I would love too, but I already promised plans to a friend, Im sorry." I tell her.

"Is it a girl friend? It's about time you find yourself one Mija you need to be happy!" she always wants me in a relationship, she says they are good for your soul a love of your own to hold and keep in your heart forever.

"No no just a friend! And I am happy I don't need to love somebody to be happy! I manage all on my own!" I've been fine up until this point after all.

"You know that isn't true! You don't want to be alone forever! You'll see! Come over this week and we will have dinner! Don't want to keep you from you girlfriend much longer!"

"See you soon! I love you!" I say hugging her goodbye

Times to head to Quinn's and get this underway! I brought a change of clothes in the car so I'll just change once I get to her house I'm sure she won't mind! Who knows I might even offer a little show! Before driving off I send two texts one to Puck and one to Quinn.

**Puck 12:35: kiss your dreams goodbye. After tonight you'll be bowing down to the queen!**

**Quinn 12:35: Hey, Hope you don't mind but I'm omw! :D**

**Puck to Santana 12:36: We shall see, snap a pic for proof!**

**Santana to puck 12:36: No perv! Not for your enjoyment!**

**Quinn to Santana 12:37: I don't mind! See you soon **

Here goes nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So this chapter is a little longer than usual! **

**By the way I am probably no good at writing sexual-ish moments so forgive me!**

**I hope it goes over well!**

There it is again that nervous feeling; at least this time around I'm not so worried about her coming over to embarrass me. Last night with Santana went really well I thought, she opened up and now I feel content with having her over. I won't lie I did start to feel more for her, like after she spoke I felt myself wanting to let her in, I think I'm hooked, so soon I know but how can anyone really deny that face and those eyes! And when she speaks I mean really speaks to you it's so easy to get wrapped up. I just want to get to know her better, learn more about her. I can surly see myself having a bit of a crush on Santana Lopez!

I just got a text informing me she would be on her way over again! I've spent all morning trying to find the right laid back thing to wear, as far as I know we are spending the whole day in, which I wouldn't mind considering again no one is home. I finally settled on black tight shorts and a loose hanging t shirt, shows enough since it hangs off my shoulders and the shorts hug my butt in all the right places. But most importantly it doesn't give off that I tried too hard. Before she gets here I should probably brush my teeth a final time, not that I plan to be close to her like that it's just last night we had a few close encounters so better safe than sorry.

Kurt's been blowing me up all morning and last night, damn he is a persistent guy, but he can wait till Monday! No distractions today just no taking time away from getting to know each other! I think someone is here, I probably look like a puppy waiting by the door, calm down it's just a hang out. I hear the door bell ring and sure enough it's her, I open the door and she looks so stunning in her black dress and heels! Her hair has curl to it and her makeup is done so rightly, damn it I forgot she was going to church first I should have known shed come over looking amazing and now I look like a lazy bum.

"Would you like to continue checking me out inside? No worries I brought a change of clothes, so you can rest assure you're not under dressed!" She laughs and walks past me.

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks from embarrassment, not only could she read my expression but now she feels like I was checking her out, so what if I was that doesn't mean I wanted her to know.

We walk up to my bedroom and once were inside she starts to remove her clothes, I'm standing there shocked to say the least, she's a goddess, I watch as she slides her dress down her perfectly toned stomach and as she steps out of it my eyes fall down to her hips, all I can think about is kissing each of her hip bones. How'd I get her in my head like this?

"You like what you see? Feel free to come a little closer for a better view, can't promise I won't bite!" I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks, oh god have I been staring at her changing this whole time? I must look like a creep!

"Oh no I wasn't, I mean I didn't mean too, just sorry." I fumbled all over that sentence now I look even guiltier.

I look up at her face trying to push the feeling of embarrassment away as I notice her starting to walk closer towards me still only wearing her black lace bra with matching panties both very sexy and complementing her body, who wears those under a church dress. She's within breathes reach of me when she speaks up.

"You know I really don't mind Q if you ever, and I mean ever want a taste or even a feel" at this point she has inched closer there is practically no space between me us as she places her hands around my hips and leans into my ear. "all you have to do is take it, I'll be yours." As that last word slips out of her mouth and into my ear I feel her teeth lightly nibble the bottom of my ear as she backs away slowly enough to where our cheeks brush and I can feel her lips brush against as well. I'm melting right now!

Santana backs away with a pleased smile on her face at the state she's now put me in, I'm frozen in shock, trying to register if that really just happened or if I'm dreaming because if I'm correct she just offered herself to me and after that scene I want nothing more than to take her up on it. What is this power she has over me? I tingle all over, and my skin is hot everywhere she touched it, I want to push her back onto my bed and remove the remaining clothes off her body so badly, but I can't, can i?

Before I have time to figure anything out my body reacts without my thoughts catching up and I find myself taking her by the arm and spinning her around into me, she looks me in the eyes with a pleasantly surprised look. I take her lips in mine and once they lock it's like the fourth of July in my mouth, her lips taste of strawberry starburst like before and I take the flavor all in, her lips are so soft and yet powerful as they push against mine, she slips her tongue inside of my mouth and the taste heightens, I think I just moaned into her mouth, yup judging by the smile I feel form on her lips, I did!

We find our way back to my bed never breaking contact until I trip and slip backwards on her bag in the floor, it causes us to fall onto the bed and she lands on top of me, we both start laughing at this, and then my mind catches up and I realize what's actually happening, a wave of panic slips over me so I jump up and head towards the door. Before I walk out of it I turn to see her propping herself up on one arm with a questioning look on her face.

"I um need some water, why don't you finish getting dressed and then meet me down in the living room okay." with that I practically run downstairs, what have I done! How could I let myself fall subject to her games after one apology? I need to get myself under control.

After a few minutes I hear her entering the living room, she takes a seat next to me and places her hand on my knee, I lightly flinch at her touch, she removes her hand at my reaction and now I feel bad, I didn't mean to push her off like that.

"Santana I'm sorry about that up stairs, I don't know what came over me, I usually hold myself together better than that, I didn't want to give you the wrong idea, your very attractive that's a given and when your half naked like that it is hard to deny you but I'm just worried about becoming another girl in your game, I don't want to be that." I admit

"You're not just another girl to me, I told you there is something different about you Q, I'm not here to pressure you or make you do anything you don't want, the teasing I did wasn't fair and I am sorry, I just seen you looking at me and felt like maybe you wanted a taste of me like I wanted of you. I would love it if the feeling was mutual but I guess I was wrong. Just know you'd mean more to me than any of those other girls, they we're games I was lost and confused, but you could never be a game to me." Why is she so good with words, she makes you feel so special and like you mean something to her.

"You barely know me how could I mean anything more than all the other girls in your book?"

"Because from the moment I saw you I felt a spark between us. I could tell you weren't like the rest, and you say other girls like I have a long list but I don't, don't let the things you hear in those halls consume you, unless it's about Puck then chances are it's probably true." Santana says grabbing my hand and pulling it to her chest

"Look Quinn do you feel that, my heart its beating for you right now, only you, anyone else outside of these walls don't matter, what matters is that I am here with you, I feel something for you, so just let yourself go, and do whatever your body is telling you too." She offers a smile as she drops my hand.

Her words work like magic those are all it took to make her beat out of my chest, she has me I'm hers, whatever she wants ill do! No one has ever said anything like that to me before, it can't be game because she seems so sincere about it, I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her words.

"Okay" is all I can say!

"Okay?"

"Yeah okay, it's mutual, I want a taste too!" her face lights up and she pulls me over on top of her in an instant our lips reconnect and there is more heat behind this time, my arms fall behind her neck as she lowers hers around my waist, her hands are gripping at my hip bones squeezing them in all the right places, I let moans slip into her mouth as I grind myself on top of her, the heat between us is rising as she moves to slip off my shirt, once it's off she takes a moment to take it all in, just as soon as she's about to remove my bra I hear the front door unlock and my mom walks in.

"Dear god Quinn, what do you think you are doing? On my couch!" Judy looks beyond pissed right now.

"Mom I thought you'd be gone all day?" I question as I try and slip my shirt back on, I look over to Santana who is just sitting there with a dazed expression on her face, and this is the most awkward moment of my life.

"Well things change now do you mind getting off my couch and out of sight, I have people coming over and I don't need this right now!" Judy then retreats to the kitchen

"I didn't expect her to be home so early or else I wouldn't have had us down here, I'm sorry." I say

"No don't worry about it, it's okay, this probably wasn't the best place anyways, should we move up to your room?" Santana says as she stands up reaching out to offer me her hand.

"I actually think it might be best if you leave, I'm about to have to deal with a whole lot of drama from my mother for this and I wouldn't want you to have to see it." I can see her face frown, it sucks but honestly I don't know how to feel right now my mother just caught me in a heated make out with a girl I couldn't of know long considering we've only been in town two week, and I've been at school for one. I don't really care what my mother thinks but even I will have to admit this looks bad.

"No its cool I understand, but if you change your mind or even want to meet up later on let me know. My door is always open." I can see the sadness in her face but can tell she is trying to cover it up with that Idgaf attitude. I give her a sympathetic look before heading to grab her things.

I walk her down to the door before we say our goodbyes; she reminds me again that I can come by her place anytime. She rubs her hand across my stomach as she walks out the door her touch sends shivers down my spine, which almost makes me consider taking her up on that offer.

**Santana's POV:**

Damn it are you kidding me! I had this in the bag! We were so close she was right there on the tip of my fingers and then her mom walks in! It was all going so perfectly, she was hanging on my every word, I was so convincing I almost thought some of it was true. It all just flowed out of me so naturally like I wanted to say it to her, needed to say it too her, but I'm sure it was just a heat of the moment thing. Regardless looks like Santana Lopez hasn't lost her touch!

My plan was so strong and held up better than I could have expected, I didn't think she would go for the changing in front of her thing but it sure did work. I'll admit on the couch she had me feeling so alive and it felt so much realer than with anyone else, she's something new, Quinn Fabray is extremely sexy and her body is like wow! Her lips set a fire to mine!

Although I didn't actually seal the deal I came close enough and if I have it my way I will soon enough, so I don't see any need to call this a loss. Puck can find a new subject because in my book its game over. I won! It's not like he will find out otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Sorry for the delay although I think an update every two days or so is pretty decent!**

**I'd like to update daily but then I'd probably become single because by girlfriend already hates that I write when in my free time! **

**Oh well she will get over it!**

**Anyways I hope this chapter doesn't suck!**

**The song you'll see is called Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used in the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I spent all of last night thinking about Santana and what almost happened between us. I almost gave into her; let myself be venerable enough to give myself to her. I wanted it bad though I won't lie if my mother hadn't walk in I'm sure we would have went all the way, it would have been explosive. The way her hands felt on my skin and her lips on mine! My body was aching for her touch!<p>

I thought about taking her up on her offer and going to her place so we could pick up where we left off but after the embarrassment of my mother catching us I couldn't bring myself to do it, that and I kept asking myself what if it did happen, what if we had sex, then what would we become? I'm not asking her to fall in love with me; I just want it to be more than a one night stand, her words stand so tall but at the end of it all they are mere words from an almost stranger. Sure I have gotten to know Santana better but I still have the thoughts of what I've heard about her past and even her own actions working against her. Am I really ready to just become another notch in her headboard?

All thoughts aside I still have this burning undeniable desire for her, and I don't know if I can tell her no! What if this is my only chance? She could mean what she says after all, it doesn't have to be all game. I'm torn on what to do fight her off till I can see more from her or give in and let her take control of my body, one night stand or not a night of hot, passion filled sex could be an amazing fix.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Hey so fill me in on your time with Santana, word is she came over for a day two!" I've tried avoiding Kurt most the day, clearly that's not working out so well. I just didn't feel like filling him in on my personal life because I know no matter what I say he will find a way to flip into something it's not. He has a real knack for that.<p>

"Oh hey Kurt, it went well, and she just came over to watch movies, nothing more!" I say with a little annoyance in my tone.

"Watch movies yeah I know that code! So how was it? And where have you been all day? I didn't see you in Spanish?" he asks following me to the lunch table.

"Not code just straight up what I said a movie! And I was practicing my audition song for glee today!" all truths I decided Spanish was pointless and I didn't think I could stand sitting between Kurt and Santana so I just went to the empty choir and practiced.

"Oh my I forgot we didn't get to pick a song at the sleepover! Which Rachel is still a little snotty about but oh well, what song did you choose?"

"I'd prefer to keep it a surprise until its time if you don't mind!" I doubt he has heard of the song anyways it doesn't strike me as Kurt's genre at least.

"No I don't mind at all. I can't wait!" he says chipper as ever

"Great" I say going about eating my lunch

The rest of lunch everyone just went on talking about every random thing in the book, it was hard to keep up, plus I kept zoning out and thinking about Santana! All of lunch we kept exchanging glances and soft smiles from across the lunch room which made my heart flutter! God how does she do it!

Before glee I stop by my locker to grab my things when I'm I feel a hand touch my hip from behind. I pull away and turn around to be met by a tall and built boy who I've learned to be Puck.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask

"Yeah actually I don't think we have properly met, I'm Puck but you can call me, well anything you'd like as long as you call me!" he says leaning with one arm on the locker next to mine, he sticks out his free arm to hand me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Now pretty boy why would I want to call you anything or even want to call you at all?" I question

"Well I'm sure Santana didn't handle you right so I'm just offering my services to fill the void." He says with a confident smile

"Handle me?" I ask a little confused "Why do I need to be handled?"

"Look I'm not trying to cause any trouble, all I'm saying is that when you're done riding the lezzy train come play on my team!" and with that he walks off down the hall with his head up high as if he just accomplished something.

What the hell was that about I ask to myself? He's one smug sob. Does he think that Santana and I had sex? And why would he think I wanted to give him a go? It couldn't be a game still could it? I need to know what he means!

"Puck wait, please!" I say running after him, he stops and turns around to meet me.

"Well If you begging how could I say no." he says holding on hand to the locker room door.

"What do you think happened between Santana and i?" I question

"Just what she told me babe that you guys really hit it off, she won hands down I'm impressed! I didn't think she had it in her! But like I said if she didn't leave you satisfied keep my number and ill make it right." He winked at me before heading into the locker rooms.

No way can this be true. I thought she meant what she said, how could I be so stupid to fall for her games. I knew better damn it, her addictive ways and way with words blinded me at her true side! I feel so stupid and foolish. I'll never speak to her again!

With my decision made I made my way into glee and prepared to be introduced by Mr. Shue to the class. Santana had her eyes on me the whole time. She offered a smile and I just blew it off, I hope she can see how pissed I am right now.

"Class this Quinn Fabray, and she has put together something for us today, so if you can settle down and give her a warm welcome!" Mr. Shue then takes a seat and leaves the floor to me. My nerves and anger are getting to me right now put I push them down so I can get this out. I walk over to band and hand them a change in music, I know this song very well so it should work out just fine instead, I feel it fits my current mood a little better. I nod to the band and they start playing, here goes nothing.

_Cross my heart and hope to die__  
><em>_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes.__  
><em>_I've lost control__  
><em>_And I don't want it back.__  
><em>_I'm going numb__  
><em>_I've been hijacked__  
><em>_It's a damn drag_

I'm trying to push all thoughts or Santana and the conversation with Puck out of my head but it's nearly impossible. She played me! She baited me and I took it, luckily I didn't give all the way in or I'd feel even worse.

_I taste you on my lips__  
><em>_And I can't get rid of you.__  
><em>_So I say, Damn your kiss__  
><em>_And the awful things you do.__Yeah, you're worse than nicotine__  
><em>_Nicotine__  
><em>_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine__  
><em>_Nicotine, yeah_

Santana is so damn addictive and so over powering I wish I could say I didn't enjoy a second of my time with her but I know I'd be lying and I think that's what pisses me off the most is how I really fucking liked her and she just used me for her own game! We didn't even go all the way and yet she felt satisfied enough to say we did! How dare she!

_It's better to burn__  
><em>_Than to fade away,__  
><em>_It's better to leave__  
><em>_Than to be replaced.__  
><em>_I'm losing to you,__  
><em>_Baby, I'm no match.__  
><em>_I'm going numb__  
><em>_I've been hijacked__  
><em>_It's a damn drag_

How could someone so gorgeous be so lethal? She's careless with emotions and hearts; she just throws fake love and feeling around to get whatever the hell she wants! It's not fair! I felt we could have had something real! Her words wore a lie and I was nothing special just another girl for her to play!

_I taste you on my lips__  
><em>_And I can't get rid of you.__  
><em>_So I say, damn your kiss__  
><em>_And the awful things you do.__Yeah, you're worse than nicotine__  
><em>_Nicotine__  
><em>_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine__  
><em>_Nicotine, yeah_

I feel her eyes watching me, puzzled trying to figure me out. I can see the look of confusion on her face wondering if my words and anger are about her, damn right they are!

_Just one more hit__  
><em>_And then we're through__  
><em>_'Cause you could never love me back.__  
><em>_Cut every tie I have to you__  
><em>_'Cause your love's a fucking drag__  
><em>_But I need it so bad.__  
><em>_Your love's a fucking drag__  
><em>_But I need it so bad._

Opps I just cursed in class! Mr. Shue doesn't look too pleased. I know of course it isn't allowed but I can't help it I'm so damn angry! She has really got me so hooked on her in a matter of days and then come to find out it's all a damn lie!

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine__  
><em>_Nicotine__  
><em>_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine__  
><em>_Nicotine,__  
><em>_Yeah._

Right now she really is worse than anything!

As the song comes to a close the room fills with applause, I'm brought out of anger to feel the love and enjoyment of my performance at least! Good to know it wasn't horrible like I thought! Mr. Shue stands and walks towards me clapping and laughing.

"Quinn that was great! Safe to say welcome to Glee! However I will ask that next time you mind the langue!"

"Of course and I apologize I just got so wrapped up in the song!" as I reply I notice Santana getting up and walking towards me with the rest of the class whose coming to congratulate me, however I don't think that's the case with her. She reaches passed everyone and grabs me away.

"Hey let go of me!" I say as she loosens her death grip from my arm

"What was that about?" she questions with a mixed expression

"Why don't you go ask puck!" I turn and leave her standing there by the door as I go and take a seat next to Kurt. She looks so lost, but I don't care she can figure out her mistakes on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

What the hell just happened? Go ask Puck? What did his dumb ass do now? I don't get the song or why she avoided all my looks in class, and I don't understand the anger in her face. Screw glee I'm going to find him and figure this out! I know at this time of day there is only one place he can be, the weight room!

I walk in to find him laying on a bench lifting some weights and laughing with friends! I walk straight up to him yelling for everyone to get out! The guys all freeze and look at me in confusion and as to what the hell is going on! No one is moving or saying a thing so I say "Unless you want me to release my inner Latin bitch Snix and go all Lima heights on all of you I'd suggest you leave right now!" and with that the room clears except for Puck who is looking at me with the most confused expression I have ever seen.

"What's up chica?" he asks as he leans up placing the weights onto the above bar.

"What the hell did you do or say to Quinn?" he can now see all the anger in my face

"Oh that nothing I just offered her my services after you! She seemed a little lost though at the whole thing, sucks that you're not so memorable!" something came over me at his words that caused me to slap him across the face!

"How dare you! I said end of game I won which means you can't go after her! Who do you think you are talking to her?" I can not believe this asshole right now I don't even care that I slapped him he is so in the wrong.

"Ouch dude lay off the face! You said you were done so I figured it was open game! Besides you never care about anyone after you nail them so why care now! Let it go!" is he really this stupid?

"I never said I was done with her and she isn't open game! Damn you Puck you've really fucked up this time! Just leave her the hell alone! Because regardless of what I do you will not touch her! And I mean that! She won't be some hump and dump for you!" As I say it allowed i realize its true Quinn deserves better than to be mistreated by him, and by me even. I don't know why I care but I guess I just fucking do. Damn it!

I can't even stay in the same room as him anymore or even hear what else he might have to say so I just walk out, glee is still going but I don't care to return today, right now I just want to go home and figure my head out, because thanks to Puck right now I'm so confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Man is life catching up to me quickly; I'm 22 and feel beyond stressed. **

**My GF wants me to stop writing these, I told her to fuck off because this is what brings me joy.**

**I'm happy it's getting follows and reviews! **

**So I'll try and keep up the updates sooner!**

**Song: I'm a mess – Ed Sheeran **

**If by some chance you haven't heard this song you should! I'm in love with it right now for reasons unknown! **

**Enjoy and keep up the reviews please!**

* * *

><p>It's been a month since I've spoken to Santana. A month since I let myself fall for her games. A month since I've been in this stupid town, and a month since I almost gave myself to the temptress that is Santana Lopez. I was so stupid and foolish to think that she might have been different someone real, someone different from what I've heard going down those halls. I was wrong though, she's exactly who she was made out to be. A liar, a player, a demon of the heart. I guess it's not all her fault though, I knew what I was getting myself into and in a way I set myself up for the heart break. Yeah it's true in a week of knowing her she managed to capture a place in my heart, she's so smooth with her words, and amazing with her actions. I'm so pissed that it ended the way it did. How could she make a fool of me like that, and even now in this past month she keeps trying to speak to me as if it wasn't all just some game. To bad for her the games over so she can just give up. Puck sees her as a champion so that should be good enough. Now if only she would leave me the hell alone so I can move on from the hurt and embarrassment.<p>

Today I've managed my way through school in a zombie like mode, for some reason I let kurt talk me into coming over for a sing along to frozen, and other Disney movies as we could also decide to find the perfect songs for this weeks lesson in glee. It's basically feels week! There has been a lot of tension in the club lately with what went down between Santana and I, as well as Rachel and Finn breaking up over her considering a nose job or something, Mike and Tina have been a little rocky since mike has been getting pretty cozy with a blonde cheerleader aka Britney! Anyways it's just been an off month you could say so Mr. Shue thinks a little song and dance can fix it all.

All I can think of singing are fuck off sucks to Santana! God I just want her and the bad taste she left behind out of my mouth but yet somehow she stays, and I can't get rid of her! I've even went out on a date with Sam a time or two, he's not really my type but anything will do to help take my mind off the devil sneaking her way inside of mind still. I feel bad almost as if I'm using him though, because I'm not really into him like that at all! He's a cute clean cut guy and all but he just doesn't contain the right parts for my pleasing. Regardless him and I hanging out has gotten to Santana in a bad way, she's since been giving him death glares and bad mouths him as much as she can. I don't understand why she even bothers, it's not like she has a right to be jealous, all her feelings and thoughts towards me were all fake just to get into my pants. Pathetic!

It's time for glee I've decided to not perform today simply because I don't know what I want to sing, but I'm sure Rachel will be first up anyways to sing some cheesy apology song to Finn or vise versa. Who knows and who cares, the more I've gotten to know her the more she's slightly gotten on my nerves don't get me wrong I love the girl and all but she does have the tendency to annoy the crap out of you!

I walk in to find Kurt and Rachel Chatting it up in the front row, with an open seat right next to Kurt, assuming it's for me like always I take my seat and listen in to what they are talking about. Rachel looks annoyed and Kurt keeps telling her it's going to be okay she will get her time to sing. I'm hella lost at this point.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" I ask lost

"Rachel wanted to perform first today." Kurt said

"Like always!" Rachel added

"Of course but she was turned downed and was told she could go tomorrow, that today Santana had something important to get out." I look at him with a questioning face but before I could say anything else Mr. Shue entered the room from his office, motioning for us all to quiet down! Behind him came a low faced Santana, her face wore many emotions, mainly sad and nervous.

"Class Santana has requested to go first today, so lets give her our attention please." He said before taking a seat next to Artie.

Santana grabbed a stool and placed it dead center and sat facing me, Puck got up from the back row and grabbed a guitar and took a seat on a stool placed next to her. Santana look up into my eyes and as much as I wanted to turn away I couldn't I felt like her eyes were honestly pleading for me to listen. And I did as she said "Quinn please just listen." With that puck began to play and I recognized the song instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV that morning:<strong>

I've spent too much time depressing over the idiotic shit I did in my past and now especially to Quinn, I knew she was something when she first walked into this school, and I was just too stupid to realize what it really meant, I let puck and my past fill my head and I fucked up! She gave me butterflies and made my heart beat double time the moment I laid eyes on her, a feeling I was not really ready to ever feel again, so I freaked out I got scared and I resorted to basically bullying her! Then kissing her, and then playing her. I knew there was a reason I didn't want Puck to get to her first and I knew there was a reason why I thought about her like I did. I meant all that I said to Quinn but I didn't realize it then, I didn't realize it until it was too late and then Puck had to go and screw it all up.

Now it's been a month since Quinn has actually spoken to me and its killing me. I try and I try to explain myself and tell her the discovery I've made, after having my heart broken back when coming out I just decided that meaningless sex with stupid girls would just be the best thing to do, that is up until Quinn walked in. damn it and damn her for making me feel again. Life is so much easier to deal with when you just don't give a fuck! Now I'm all messed up inside and I care again! I care so much and I feel so bad for the falling out we had, she opened up and instantly let me in, only to have me piss on every word I had said. She deserves better and I want to give her that better but first she just has to sit down, shut up and actually hear me out!

I figured since Puck helped fuck this all up, that he should be the one to help me fix it all! So I called him over last night, needless to say he was a little disappointed to show up and find out I only wanted music help and that I didn't realize I was straight again, poor boy! Regardless he helped me out, after we talked and I told him how I really felt about Quinn he was more than happy to help me out, plus he feels that if I'm in love than that leaves the market open for him since his biggest threat would be out the game! Good luck to him though me gone or not these girls are slowly wising up! Plus there are only so many teens in Lima!

Anyways I don't know if I'm choosing the right song and I don't know if my words will come across clear, hell she may not even listen for all I know she could walk out the damn room and leave me there feeling the pain and embarrassment I'm sure she's felt many of times for me. I just want her to I'm sorry for being a child and that I'm sorry she got hurt, if I could take it all back and get to know her again but right this time I would! I love her! Fucking hopeless romantics I've never believed in love at first sight but a girl like Quinn can change all you've ever thought in one deep look into those hazel eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV:<strong>

Puck starting playing, this is one of my favorite songs! Why in the hell would she be singing this, I can't take much more head games, and now there in this together, cant they just find a new pawn in their games and leave me out of this. It's hurting to much!

_Ooh I'm a mess right now  
>Inside out<br>Searching for a sweet surrender  
>But this is not the end<em>

_I can't work it out  
>How?<br>Going through the motions  
>Going through us<em>

She staring at the ground but facing me, why me, why must she had chosen me? I don't understand her! But I want to understand her. I wonder if there is a method to her madness?

_And though I've known it for the longest time  
>And all my hope<br>All my words are all over written on the signs  
>But you're my road walking me home<br>Home, home, home, home_

_See the flames inside my eyes  
>It burns so bright I wanna feel your love<br>Oh oh easy baby maybe I'm a light  
>Before tonight I wanna fall in love<br>And put your faith in my stomach_

Oh my her voice is like sex behind these words, she sounds so perfect as every word slips from her lips, I don't know what to feel right now, I can see the passion in her eyes as she looks up into mine singing all of this at me, too me. It all feels so real, can someone pinch me because I must be dreaming.

_I messed up this time  
>Late last night<br>Drinking to suppress devotion  
>With fingers intertwined<br>I can't shake this feeling now  
>We're going through the motions<br>Hoping you'd stop_

_And though I've only caused you pain  
>You know with all of my words<br>With were always beloved  
>Although all the lies spoke<br>When you're my road walking me home  
>Home, home, home, home<em>

All I can do is stare into her deep brown eyes as she pours all of herself into this song, into the lyrics as if she wrote them herself, for all I've ever heard or seen of Santana Lopez it all could have been a lie but right now in this moment all I see is her the real her, the acoustic of this song tied with the sexy rasp in her voice mixed with smooth tones and the passion in it all makes me melt and fall at every word she's singing.

_See the flames inside my eyes  
>It burns so bright I wanna feel your love<br>Oh easy baby maybe I'm a light  
>Before tonight I wanna fall in love<br>And put your faith in my stomach_

_And for how long I've loved my lover  
>For how long I've loved my lover<br>And now, now, for how long, long I've loved my lover  
>Now, now, for how long, long I've loved my lover<em>

Does she actually feel for me? Maybe I'm not just some game, could it be?

_Now now, for how long, long I've loved my lover__  
><em>_(And I feel loved)__  
><em>_For how long, long I've loved my lover__  
><em>_Feel it all over now, now__  
><em>_And I feel love__  
><em>_For how long, long I've loved my lover__  
><em>_Feel it all over now, now__  
><em>_And I feel love__  
><em>_For how long, long I've loved my lover__  
><em>_Feel it all over now, now__  
><em>_And I feel love__  
><em>_For how long, long I've loved my lover__  
><em>_Feel it all over now, now__  
><em>_And I feel love__  
><em>_For how long, long I've loved my lover__  
><em>_I feel it all over now, now__  
><em>_And I feel love__  
><em>_For how long, long I've loved my lover, now now__  
><em>_For how long, long I've loved my lover__  
><em>

She wrapped the song up so perfectly and strong it was so beautiful! I loved hers more than the original and that's pretty damn hard to beat, the room filled with claps and cheers and Santana thank everyone before walking over to me and speaking up.

"Quinn I just want you to know I'm so sorry for how I treated you, I never meant to hurt you, and it was a stupid game but I knew what I said to you was true all of it! You really are someone special to me and I'm sorry I was to foolish to realize it sooner before things got out of hand. Quinn please believes me when I say I think I'm in love with you." Her words hit me like a ton of bricks, she thinks she loves me. I don't know how to take that, how can she love me after using me like she did. I let her in and she tore me down. I stood up and looked into her eyes I can see truth in her eyes, but I've fallen for this once before.

"Santana you can't just play me like you did, you can't just wrap me up into you like that and then play me like you did. You have no right to tell me you love me when you still hurt me like you did, use me like you did and lied to me." I felt the heat in my cheeks and tears beginning to form in my eyes, I pushed passed her and out the door, I made my way into the nearest bathroom walked in and dropped with my back against the door.

I broke down into tears; it was emotions mixed with anger, hate, sadness, confusion, maybe even guilt. How dare she! She got me wrapped up in her once again; she has a sick power over me. I almost lost myself and gave into her words. This time it felt more real granted, I felt like I saw her, the real her and my heartfelt every emotion she was putting out. I want her I do and I love that she wants me too, but after the lies and games how am I to believe her? I'm so damn torn and confused right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

I don't understand where I went wrong? I thought this song, or even my speech could fix this all, I felt like she would surely fall into my arms after it was all said and done and yet here I am standing her alone with her nowhere in sight, I can feel my heart cracking inside. When I was singing to her I could see the love behind her eyes she was on the same level as me it felt, like we were riding the same high. How could I be so wrong?

Puck walked up and placed his hands on my shoulders as he led me out of the choir room, I must have been standing there with my mouth open looking like a jack ass or something. I'm glad he's walking me out. We got into the hallway and he turned to face me placing his hand under my chin to lift my head and look me in the eyes.

"Hey now look at me S, don't cry okay, it's going to be okay! She probably just needs time to think and let it all sink in." he said pulling me in closer to him.

Once my head hit his shoulder I began to quietly cry, he just rubbed my back and tried to calm me down. Times likes these I'm glad to have him around, he's not always an ass.

After a few minutes I claimed down and pulled away from him, I took a seat on the ground and leaned against the lockers, puck followed me down, and rest his hand on my knee.

"She hates me doesn't she?" I asked him

"Nah no one could hate you, your Santana Lopez remember."

"Yeah but being me inst helping me in this situation Puck, I've really messed up this time, I've hurt other girls before and yeah I felt a little bad, but not like this, this is tearing me apart inside, I really did mean to set things straight after that weekend her and I spent together, I only told you game over so you wouldn't try and pursue her for your own, I realized I had fallen for her and I just wanted to eventually do things right this time around." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Love can do that to you, make you do things and say things you don't always mean, it can make you into someone you're not, or even make you into the true person you are. Loves a funny thing, it's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along." I laugh a little at him

"Did you just throw in some Maroon 5 there at the end?"

"You caught that did you? Well it works anyways!" he chuckles

"Who knew you could be so educated in love!"

"Hey it's what keeps the ladies coming!" He winked

"Gross Puck!" I said hitting him in the arm

We sat there talking about how are song kicked ass and how he thinks Quinn loved it by the look on her face during the whole thing but she probably just needs a little more time. Eventually we got up and went our separate ways, as I headed out to my car I found a note on my front window, it's from Quinn. I open it up to read it.

**Santana,**

**Look I am sorry for running out on you like that, and I'm sorry for the things I said, you opened to me in front of everyone and I feel bad for leaving like that. If you forgive me and want to talk about things I mean really talk, like a heart to heart then meet me tonight at 9 in my room. **

**Quinn **


End file.
